Criminal
by lovelymaura
Summary: AU: 18 year old Regina killed adult (late thirties) Mary Margaret's father in self defense. Mary Margaret doesn't believe the self defense case. 17 year old Emma meets Regina and believes her and trusts her.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I don't own Once Upon A Time or these characters. I just write stories. This might be a rather short chapter, depending on what you're used to. Feel free to comment, criticize, whatever you want to do. I do hope you like it.**

* * *

"So she's free? She can just walk around town, free to kill anyone else?" Emma asked her mother.

Mary Margaret sighed. "I'm afraid so, Emma."

Emma's father, David sat down at the table next to his wife. He took a deep breath. "You know Mary Margaret, her self defense case _was_ pretty solid. She might be harmless."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "Harmless? You met Regina, didn't you? She's insane!"

"Why is she insane?" Emma chimed in.

The blood drained from Mary Margaret's face as she heard her daughter's question. She cleared her throat. "It's complicated, sweetie."

"I don't see how it can be complicated. The reason she's insane like you think could be completely unrelated to her killing Grandpa. Or maybe not. That's why it would be helpful if you told somebody why you think she's insane."

David watched his daughter speak and noticed how grown up she sounded. "Emma's right." He sighed, looking at his wife.

"She thinks I ruined her life." Mary Margaret said, looking at her hands.

"Did you?" Emma asked her mother.

"Yes." Mary Margaret looked up at her daughter. Emma's eyes widened as she leaned back in her chair. Mary Margaret sighed.

* * *

Emma was making a sandwich in the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. She contemplated ignoring it and just eating her sandwich when she heard another knock. She groaned and moved toward the door.

When she opened the door, she gasped. Standing at the door was an olive skinned brunette with chocolatey eyes and a wide smile. In her hand she had a tupperware container.

"Emma? Who's at the door?" Mary Margaret called from in the other room.

Emma couldn't get any words out. Her mouth hung open while she stared at the girl in front of her.

"I don't mean to sound rude, dear, but are you going to say anything or may I come in?" The girl asked.

"I know who you are." Emma said.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who am I?"

"You're Regina Mills. You murdered my grandfather."

Regina crinkled her nose. "Murdered is quite a hateful term, isn't it?"

"It's appropriate." Emma shifted her weight to her left foot.

"Ah, but I wasn't charged with murder now, was I?" Regina said, smiling.

Emma tensed when she heard Mary Margaret coming up behind her.

"Who's there Em-" Mary Margaret froze in her spot upon seeing Regina.

"Ah, there you are Mary Margaret. I was just stopping by to see if we could talk." Regina smiled.

"Why would I talk to you?"

Regina hummed. "Maybe you owe me."

Mary Margaret stiffened. "Very well. Come inside."

"Mom," Emma started before Mary Margaret shushed her.

Regina sat the tupperware down on the table and sat down. She sat up straight and crossed her ankles. Her hands were folded in her lap. She looked up at Emma and smiled.

"I made you an apple turnover." She said kindly.

"Thanks." Emma said hesitantly. She opened the tupperware container and saw a delicious looking turnover. She stood to get a fork for herself while her mother and Regina talked.

"I'll have you know, Mary Margaret, that it was never my intention to kill your father. I was simply defending myself. I do hope you can understand that."

Mary Margaret stiffened. "What were you defending yourself from? My father was a gentle man."

Regina scoffed. "A _gentle_ man? Is that really what you think?" Emma stood in the doorway so she couldn't be seen and eavesdropped. "Your father, the 'gentle' man that he was, tried to rape me."

Mary Margaret and Emma gasped at the same time. Regina looked up at Emma and almost looked apologetic. She looked as though she was sorry that Emma had heard that about her grandfather.

"He would never!" Mary Margaret yelled.

Regina looked as though she was ready to puke now that she had to talk about this in front of Emma. "But he did." Her voice came out quieter than usual.

Before she could stop herself, Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder. For some reason, all she wanted to do was comfort the other girl. She saw her mother's gaze fall to Regina's shoulder where her hand was and she pulled it away.

"Regina, I can't believe you would come in to my house and lie about my father this way." Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Mom, how are you so sure she's lying?" Regina and Mary Margaret's eyes both snapped up to look at Emma.

"Emma! How could you say that?"

Emma shrugged. "I mean, no one knows for sure what happened except Regina. I choose to believe her."

Regina's eyes softened as Emma spoke. She almost wanted to hug the girl. She quickly looked away. Why would she even think that?

"Emma, darling, you don't understand."

"Don't understand?" Emma's shouted. "I understand perfectly! Regina is only a year older than I am. I understand that she was probably afraid and angry. I would've done the same thing."

Mary Margaret gasped. "Don't say that!"

"What? That I would've done the same? Well I would've!"

Mary Margaret stood up. "I will not listen to this any longer." She ran up the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom behind her.

Regina looked up at Emma. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Defend me."

Emma shrugged. She really had no idea why she did it. "I don't know."

Regina smiled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Would it be okay if I hugged you?" Regina mumbled, causing Emma to laugh.

"Of course."

Regina smiled widely and wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. Emma's arms were tight around her waist. For the first time in a while, Regina felt safe. In Emma's arms, it was as though nobody could hurt Regina. She could do anything as long as Emma was with her.

* * *

"What time did she leave?" Mary Margaret asked Emma the next morning.

Emma shrugged. "Around 7 I think. We sat and talked for a while."

"What could you possibly have to talk about with her?"

Emma's eyebrows furrowed at her mother's tone. "I don't know. I trust her, okay? You don't have to believe her but I do. I'll be alright."

Mary Margaret sighed. "Okay I trust you."

"Good. Because Regina's coming over later."

"What?" Mary Margaret gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own Once Upon A Time**

* * *

Regina sat across from Emma. She watched every move the blonde made while she ate her lunch. She didn't understand why she was so comfortable with a girl she had just met. Emma seemed to understand her. She said she trusted her. She even defended Regina against Mary Margaret.

Regina sighed. She didn't like the way she was feeling. This thing, whatever it was, had to stop. She felt like she could develop actual feelings for Emma.

"So, where do you go to school?" Emma asked, looking up from her food.

Regina's brain snapped back into focus. She cleared her throat. "I don't."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You don't go to school?"

Regina's eyebrows furrowed. It didn't even occur to her that she should be attending school. "I suppose I got caught up in the hype of the trial and forgot to apply to colleges."

"Oh," Emma felt bad for not even thinking about that. "yeah I totally forgot about that. I'm sorry."

Regina shook her head and held up a hand. "No, no don't apologize. It's quite alright, Emma."

Emma's heart started beating faster when she heard Regina say her name. She didn't even know why. She smiled.

"How is school going for you?" Regina asked, taking a bite of her salad.

"Oh, it's okay. I mean, grades are okay. I wish you went to school with me." Emma froze when she said the last part. "Wow I don't even know why I said that."

"It's okay. It was nice. I liked it." Regina said, smiling.

Emma blushed. "It's just that it'd be so much easier having you there. You get me. No one there seems to notice me or want to talk to me at all."

"Oh, Emma. At least it's your last year there." Regina said. She sipped her water and looked shyly at Emma. She didn't understand why she was so nervous around Emma. It was probably because of these insane feelings she was developing for the blonde. It annoyed her and excited her at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess. I would take hanging out with you over school any day." Emma said, looking at her hands.

"Me too, Emma. Me too." Regina said. Emma's eyes snapped up and she smiled.

* * *

Emma was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. It's been three hours since she last talked to Regina. She wanted to be with her all the time. It scared her how much she had grown to really like the other girl. She kept telling herself that it was an innocent little crush and nothing more. But whenever she looked at Regina she swore she could see into her soul and it felt like that's where she belonged.

Emma sighed and sat up in her bed. There was no way she was getting any sleep tonight. She heard the faintest sound coming from her parent's bedroom next door. She moved closer and put her ear against the wall.

"I wonder where she's staying." Mary Margaret said.

"What do you mean?"

"Regina has no family left, no house. I just wonder where she's living." Mary Margaret said.

There was a pause before David spoke. "We could invite her to stay here."

Emma's heart beat sped up rapidly. If Regina lived with them, that meant she would be able to see her everyday. She hoped her mom would be okay with that.

"Regina? In our house?" Mary Margaret gasped.

"Why not? She's not going to harm us."

Emma crossed her arms. She never agreed with her dad, but right now she couldn't agree more. Regina would _never_ hurt her.

"I don't trust her enough." Mary Margaret said, barely above a whisper.

"I trust her and Emma trusts her. Just think about it, okay?" David asked.

Emma didn't hear anything else after that. She hoped her mom nodded at her dad's request. She sighed and went back to her bed. If Regina lived with them, it would make life so much easier for Emma. She constantly found herself wanting to be with her. She wondered if Regina felt the same way.

* * *

Regina walked into the diner and sat at a booth. She knew the diner would be almost completely empty at this time of night. She put her head in her hands and sighed.

"Can I get you anything?" Ruby, the waitress, asked Regina.

Regina looked up and smiled. "I'll just take a coffee."

"Coffee? You'll be up all night." Ruby said, sitting across from Regina.

Regina nodded. "That's the plan."

"Wanna talk about it?" Ruby asked. Regina's heart broke from the sincerity in her voice.

"Every night I keep having nightmares. The same one every night." Regina sighed.

"Is it about Mr. White?" Ruby asked, her voice a whisper. Regina nodded.

"Would you like some company tonight? I could stay in your room and try to soothe the nightmares." Ruby said, standing up.

Regina smiled. "You would do that?"

Ruby shrugged. "Well, yeah. I think we're becoming...friends, I'd say. Ever since you moved into the B&amp;B, that is." She smiled. "I'll get your coffee." She said, walking away.

Regina smiled. She knew she wanted Ruby to be her friend, but she didn't know Ruby felt the same way. She only wished it was Emma staying with her tonight. _Wait, what? _Regina shook her head. Emma would never stay the night with Regina. Even if she wanted to, her mother wouldn't let her. Regina rolled her eyes. _Why are you always thinking about Emma?_ She thought to herself. She'd have to talk to Ruby about this.

* * *

"You really think you could fall in love with this girl?" Ruby asked from inside Regina's bathroom.

"I do. I really do. And it terrifies me." Regina said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Ruby came out of the bathroom and smiled at her. "It'll be okay. I'm sure she'd like you, too. I mean, it's you."

Regina shook her head. "I killed her grandfather, Ruby. You don't just get over something like that.

"Ah, well she's your friend, isn't she? If she wasn't over it, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be your friend." Ruby said, sitting next to Regina.

Regina smiled. She so badly wanted to believe that she had a chance with Emma, but she knew that Mary Margaret would keep them apart at all costs.

"The biggest obstacle is her mother."

Ruby chuckled. "Yeah, she's a pain in the ass."

Regina laughed out loud at that. "You have no idea."

* * *

Emma walked into the diner the next morning. She sat at a booth and noticed Ruby walking over to her.

"Hi Emma! What can I get for you?" Ruby asked, excitedly.

"Uh, I'll just take a coffee."

Ruby smiled and nodded. "Coming right up."

Regina walked out from the back and spotted Emma. She wondered if it was okay for her to walk over there. She stood by the counter where Ruby was and sighed.

"Oh, just go say hi. No harm done, just a simple two letter word." Ruby said, nudging Regina's shoulder.

Regina rolled her eyes but walked over to Emma. "Hi."

Emma looked up and smiled brightly. "Hi Regina."

"Can I sit here?" Regina asked shyly.

Emma nodded quickly and Regina sat.

"How are you?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. Good, I guess? I just had to get out of the house. My mom is ranting about you again."

Regina stiffened. Of course she was. "What about me?"

"Well, she was wondering where you've been living and my dad suggested you move in with us. But I think my mom's still scared of you. She'll come around though."

Regina smiled. "That's very kind of your father." She never knew David had a good side. She assumed anyone who was in love with Mary Margaret was an idiot.

"Yeah, he has his moments." Emma said, laughing. "I was actually kinda surprised that he suggested it. But he trusts you. My mom on the other hand seems adamant about your guilt."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

Ruby came over with Emma's coffee and set in on the table. "Anything else?" She asked, smiling.

"No, that's it. Thanks Ruby."

Ruby nodded before winking at Regina. Regina scoffed and looked away. Ruby smiled and walked to her next table.

"What was that?"

Regina looked up at Emma. "What was what, dear?"

"Ruby. She winked at you." Emma said, almost sounding jealous.

"Ruby thinks she's funny." Regina said.

"Are you two dating or something?" Emma asked, disappointed.

"Me and Ruby? Oh, no, no, Emma. We're not dating."

"Oh. Good." Emma said, without thinking.

Regina's eyebrows raised. "Good?"

"I mean that...I just...you know, there's really no way to play this off. I like you, and it made me sick to my stomach thinking of you dating Ruby or anyone else for that matter." Emma's cheeks turned red.

"You like me?" Regina asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Is that okay?" Emma asked nervously.

"That's okay." Regina said, leaning forward. "I like you, too."

"Really?" Emma asked, her whole face lighting up.

Ruby came back around, leaned toward Regina and whispered, "Told ya." She winked and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Once Upon A Time or these characters.**

* * *

Regina sat across from Emma while she did her schoolwork. They were at Granny's Diner, again. It had soon turned into a usual thing for them to meet at the diner in "their booth" as Emma had called it. Regina popped a fry into her mouth. It had been a full month since they had started their relationship. Regina already felt like she belonged with Emma. It saddened her that Emma insisted on keeping their relationship a secret. She understood, though, that Emma's mother would react horribly if she found out.

Emma sighed and looked up at Regina. "I'm done. Do you wanna get out of here? Maybe go to the park?"

"The park?" Regina crinkled her nose.

Emma smiled. "Well, yeah. There's no one there at this time of day." Emma winked and collected her things. She stood up and started making her way to the door. She turned back toward Regina. "Coming?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Regina smiled and stood up. "Very well. Let's go to the park."

Emma held the door open for Regina and smiled at her. Everyday she wondered how someone like Regina could want to be with someone like her. She wanted to ask her what she saw in Emma, but she worried that it would make her realize that there was nothing good about her. Emma so badly wanted to make this, whatever it was, work between them. She was trying her hardest.

"Remind me again why we won't even tell your father about our relationship. He seems to trust me, does he not?" Regina asked as they were walking toward the park.

"He does trust you, Regina. But I don't trust him not to tell my mom about us. And if that happens,"

"She'll never let you see me again." Regina finished. "Yes, I know."

Emma looked at Regina and sighed. She could tell that Regina was annoyed with the fact that they had to hide their relationship. "I'm sorry, Regina. I wish things were different."

Regina smiled. "Me too, Emma."

Emma lightly touched Regina's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, this will probably blow over soon."

Regina stopped walking and looked at Emma. "How soon is soon?"

Emma hesitated. She wanted to say a month or maybe two. But she knew with her mom it would take several months to a year. She shrugged. "No matter how long it takes, I'll wait if that means I get to be with you."

Regina blushed and smiled at Emma. "Oh, how I wish I could kiss you right now."

Emma wiggled her eyebrows and kept walking. "Just wait til we get to the park."

* * *

A few months later, Emma walked into the dining room where her parents were sitting. Her father looked very uncomfortable and her mother looked angry.

"Is everything alright?" Emma asked as she sat down. Her father avoided her eyes and shifted in his seat.

"We need to talk." Mary Margaret said.

Emma nodded. "Okay. What about?" She put her elbows on the table.

"We think you've been spending too much time with Regina."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Is that a bad thing?"

Mary Margaret scoffed. "Of course it's a bad thing! She's evil."

David looked at his wife. "Evil? Mary Margaret, Regina is not evil."

"Of course she is! Why doesn't anyone understand that?" She stood up. "You'll see one day that I'm right, Emma. You'll stop believing her charade soon."

"Charade? You think she's faking?" Emma stood up this time. She was proud of the few inches she had on her mother. "How dare you! Regina is _not_ evil! She never was and she never will be!" She could feel tears springing to her eyes.

Mary Margaret shook her head in disbelief. She turned around and walked away from her family.

"Emma," David stood and placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "your mother is just looking out for your safety. I personally don't believe that Regina is evil, but I want you to be careful. I can tell how you feel about her. I understand."

"How I feel about her?" Emma asked nervously.

David shrugged. "The way you're always defending her. You love her, am I right?"

Emma's eyes widened. How could he tell? Was it that obvious. "Does Mom know?"

David shook his head. "No, and I won't tell her either. I'll leave that to you." He paused. "Emma, does Regina feel the same way about you?"

Emma smiled. "I think she does. We've been dating for a few months now. I haven't told her I love her yet. Soon, though. I really do think she loves me too."

David smiled at his daughter. "All I want is your happiness, Emma. But do be careful. I know she's not evil, of course. But relationships are tough and sometimes they don't work out. Not that I'm saying yours won't, it's just that it takes work. Are you willing to work really hard for her?"

Emma nodded. "I would do anything to have Regina. If she asked for the sun, I'd find a way to give it to her."

David chuckled. "I love you, Emma. I hope some day your mother understands that Regina isn't trying to hurt you. I want you to be happy."

Emma put her head on David's shoulder. "I love you too, Dad. Thanks for being so nice."

He shrugged. "What are dads for, right?"

Emma laughed. She wanted to go tell Regina that her father knew about their relationship. She didn't want to think about what would happen if her mother found out. She knew her father wouldn't tell her, but she was afraid that since her father could tell, so could her mother. Secret relationships are hard. Emma sighed. She wished this could all be gone and her and Regina could be together without people giving them weird looks or her mother claiming Regina was evil.

* * *

"How are things going with Emma?" Ruby asked as she slumped down on Regina's bed.

Regina smiled at the mention of Emma. "Things are really well, I think. The only problem is that we have to keep it a secret."

Ruby frowned. "Yeah, secret relationships are tough." Regina raised an eyebrow. "So I've heard." Ruby added.

Regina laughed. "I think I love her."

"You think?"

Regina smiled widely. "No, I know I love her."

Ruby shrugged. "Tell her."

Regina's eyes widened. "What if she doesn't love me yet?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and shoved Regina. "She loves you, trust me. I can tell."

Regina frowned. "Even if she does love me, we can never tell anyone. Her mother doesn't trust me."

"I know she doesn't. But that doesn't mean she won't learn to." Ruby laid back against the pillow. She looked up at Regina and smiled widely. She giggled when Regina rolled her eyes.

"What if she's mad that Emma's into women and bans her from seeing me ever again?"

Ruby smacked Regina's thigh. "Stop with the 'what ifs'. They're unnecessary and they'll just drive you crazy."

Regina nodded. "Okay, you're right. I love Emma. Now, how do I tell her?"

Ruby crinkled her eyebrows. "What do you mean how? Just say it. 'I love you'. It's pretty simple, really."

Regina sighed. "I love you." She mumbled. "Simple."

Ruby laughed and rolled off the bed. "I gotta get to back to work. You gonna be okay by yourself?"

Regina scoffed. "I am an adult, Ruby. I will be fine."

Ruby opened the door and rolled her eyes. "I'll send Emma up when she comes in after school. See ya, Regina." She closed the door behind her.

Regina sighed. She didn't know what bothered her so much about the fact that she loved Emma. Maybe it was the vulnerability of love. Her mother always taught her that love was weakness. It destroys lives. Emma told her she thought love was strength. It makes you believe you can do anything. Regina realized that Emma made her feel like she could do anything. But what about Mary Margaret? She will always try to keep them apart. Regina was guilty in her mind. No matter what she did, Regina couldn't redeem herself. It bothered her deeply. But she wouldn't tell anyone that. She wanted Mary Margaret to trust her. It was hard seeing her look at her as if she was evil or a criminal. Regina assumed Mary Margaret was afraid of Regina hurting more of her family members. Regina had already promised to herself, though, that she would never hurt Emma. And with that promise came the promise not to hurt David or Mary Margaret.

* * *

Regina heard a knock at her door. She got up and slowly to the door and opened it. Sheriff Humbert was standing there.

"Oh hello, Sheriff. Can I help you?" Regina asked, tilting her head to the side.

He smiled sadly. "Regina, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Regina crinkled her eyebrows. "Oh? What is it?"

He pulled a pair of handcuffs out from their spot on his belt. Regina's breath caught in her throat and tears started collecting in her eyes. She shook her head.

"Regina Mills, you are under arrest for the murders of Ava and Nicholas Zimmer. Please turn around."

She sighed and turned around. "I don't even know who those people are." She whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said as he placed the handcuffs on her wrists. She shook her head in disbelief. He led her down the hall and into the diner. Regina's mouth fell open when she saw Emma walking in.

Emma looked at her then at Sheriff Humbert then at the handcuffs on her wrists. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion. Regina shook her head at Emma and let a tear fall from her eyes.

Humbert led her past her Emma whose eyes were glazed over. "Regina?" Emma whispered. It was the last thing Regina heard before the door to the diner closed behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Once Upon A Time or the characters.**

**Also, I decided to make Nicholas and Ava Zimmer adults for the purpose of this fic. Anyway, this chapter is going to be rather short because I wanted to get this out before I have to take a little break. And by little, I mean a week or two at most. Just for school purposes. But, feel free to review and tell me if this is awful and you're tired of it already. **

* * *

"I knew she would do it again." Mary Margaret said the next morning at the breakfast table. "I knew that Regina wasn't done killing people."

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes. "Mom, can you just stop? Yeah, Regina was arrested. That doesn't mean she killed them!"

Mary Margaret laughed in disbelief. "Emma, do you hear yourself? You're defending someone who got arrested for murder! Again!"

David walked down the stairs and instantly regretted it upon hearing what his wife was saying. He sighed and sat down next to his daughter. He started putting pancakes on his plate. "Look Mary Margaret, everyone is innocent until proven guilty. You know that." He shoved a piece of pancake into his mouth as if this was the most simple conversation he's ever had.

Mary Margaret gaped at her husband. "Regina's killed once before!"

Emma slammed her fist down on the table. "Your father tried to rape her! She was defending herself! Stop using that as your shitty excuse as to why she killed those people!"

Mary Margaret blinked. "Emma, don't use language like that." She whispered.

David cleared his throat and put his hand on his daughter's arm. "Emma," He warned.

"No!" Emma said, jerking her arm away. "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to her talk about Regina this way." She glared at her mother. "Imagine if someone were talking about Dad that way."

"That's hardly the same thing, you're not in love with Regina."

Emma nodded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mary Margaret put a hand over her mouth. "Oh God, you are."

"Mary Margaret, calm down. It's not that big of a deal." David tried to explain. "Emma and Regina are happy together."

Her eyes widened as she looked at her husband. "You knew about this?" She breathed.

David nodded. "I didn't tell you because I knew you'd react like this. Emma's our daughter and she deserves happiness. And if Regina is her happiness, who are we to stand in her way?"

"We're her parents! It is our job to judge who she can and cannot date!"

David shook his head. "Soon you'll see how happy Regina makes Emma. Then you'll understand."

Mary Margaret pursed her lips. "That still doesn't change the fact that she killed those people."

"I am going to do everything in my power to prove that she didn't kill them." David said, smirking.

"In your power?" Emma asked, suddenly curious.

"I _am_ the Sheriff's Deputy. I can look into cases every now and then."

Emma smiled at her father. "Don't let her down."

David smiled and nodded. "I'll try not to."

* * *

Emma walked down the hall to the Sheriff's station. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly before opening them again. She walked in and saw Regina sitting in her cell. She was on the edge of the bed with her feet dangling above the ground. Her elbows were on her knees and her head was in her hands.

Emma crossed her arms and cleared her throat. Regina's head snapped up and she smiled widely.

"Emma," She breathed.

Emma raised her eyebrows and walked toward Regina's cell. "How are you?"

Regina shrugged. "I think I'm being framed for murder."

Emma nodded slowly. "My Dad's out trying to find who really killed the Zimmers. It'll be okay."

Regina sighed. She tilted her head to the side. "Do you believe I'm innocent?"

Emma hesitated. She really did believe that Regina didn't kill those people. She just wanted to hear it from her. "Are you innocent?"

"Yes." Regina whispered.

"Then yes, I believe you're innocent."

Regina felt tears coming to her eyes and she sighed. "I'm scared, Emma."

Emma reached through the bars and wiped Regina's tear away. She cupped her cheek and smiled sadly. "Me too, but we'll get through this."

"How do you know?" Regina's voice cracked as she spoke and Emma pulled her hand back.

There was a long pause while Emma debated on what to say. She wanted to tell Regina that she'd always be by her side and that no one would ever love someone more than she loved Regina. She just didn't know how to say that without sounding weird. She sighed and decided to take the simple route.

"I know because I love you. And no matter what, I will never stop loving you."

Regina inhaled sharply. Out of all the things she thought Emma might say to her, 'I love you', wasn't one of them. More tears collected in her eyes. She blinked, sending them streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Emma," she breathed. "I love you, too." She said, smiling.

* * *

David was sitting in the diner across from Graham. He took a bite of his burger and rolled his eyes. "I'm just saying," he swallowed. "I think Regina's innocent. We have to find whoever's framing her."

Graham nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "I agree that she's innocent, David. But who would want to frame her?"

David sighed. He really hadn't thought much about that. He shrugged. "Well, a lot of people don't like Regina. Maybe ask her if she has any enemies." He crinkled his eyebrows. "Wait, how do you know she's innocent?"

Graham chuckled. "She has a pretty solid alibi. The only problem is, all the evidence at the scene points to her."

"So, we agree that this is a bad frame job?" David asked, popping a fry into his mouth.

Graham nodded. "Didn't you say that Regina's mother was sort of...insane? Wouldn't she be capable of something like this?"

David shrugged. "I only know what Mary Margaret told me. You'll have to ask her. She hasn't been seen in a pretty long while but, from what I've heard, yeah Cora's pretty capable of something like that. Anything to take away her daughter's happiness."

"How is framing her for murder taking away her happiness?"

David took a sip of his soda. "Well, all Regina wants is for people to believe in her. She wants people to trust that she's good. So, if she's arrested for murder again, she loses the trust of the people around her, and the person she loves most in the world."

Graham tilted his head in confusion. "Who does she love most in the world?"

David took a deep breath. "Emma."


End file.
